custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DFaceG
Hi, I'm MAZEKA, I notice your a new user on this wiki and just thought I'd give you some advise. Some of your pages (like this one) are quite short, when I first joined the wiki, my pages were also short. If they remain this length and somebody stumbles across them a stub sign will be added, as also happened to me. I later managed to improve the pages, and add more content, I suggest that you think of doing the same thing. If you don't have enough info for the character yet e.g. If your going to do a story in them that isn't yet complete, you could add at the top of the page 'this page is under construction, please do not add a stub sign. This is just some advise, oh and welcome to the wiki and I hope you have a great time here :D [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]King of bad grammar I quite like the art-style you've used on your MOCs. It looks simple but nice. :) --ThatDevilGuy (Talk) 08:31, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hello mister Meowser23, Thank for tht very kind message you left on my talk page. #If I do recall the image for It's a Wonderful Life on Okoto was very small before, and you did not properly set it within the wiki's standards inside infobox. (If you see any white spaces around the image it is not done correctly). #The image I posted was the exact same image just in different dimensions (or pixels if you will). The only thing I did different, and you can yell at me all you want over this, was change a few of the googley eyes around. There will be NO NEED to restore the original. I think the subject in question is actually rather childish on your part, so please report me if you really see fit. Cheers, T'o'a'T'u's'k'!'[[User Talk:ToaTusk|'(Talk)']] 01:28, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Re:Tusk Hi there, Meowsers23. I got the message you left on my talk page. I see that the issue has escalated somewhat in the time since but seems also to have cooled. It seems to me that this issue has arisen out of a combination of both poor communication with Toa Tusk, and lack of wikia knowledge. In actuality, Tusk's edit to the page was negligible, literally only re-sizing the picture in the infobox. As for the image itself, Tusk was perhaps not in his right to edit your content, and he did change its layout rather radically, but he did heighten the aspect ratio considerably. As I flick between the two versions I also remark the googly eyes. While these are also present on your original version, I see Tusk's variant seems more comical, so I can see why you might have an issue with that. The image has since been reverted back to its original form and the edit to the page is something only you can judge the usefulness of. But I should warn you, people are inevitably going to edit your pages, fixing errors and trying to help where they can. During this time, you should not remove the Stub or Wikify templates. They may look messy but they belong on pages that are under construction and need to stay there until they are complete. It seems to me that Tusk's intention - even if he went away and uploaded a brand new version of the picture - was only to try and make the image better. In future, I think you should try to perhaps be more tolerant of other people editing your content. There are also ways you can keep track of exactly what people change. By looking through the page's Archives you can see a list of every time the page in question was changed. You can also 'Track' your pages, then follow them in the . Re: Everything I saw Bobdo's message and basically wanted to clarify something...I am a perfectionist. I tend to want everything to be clean, neat, and organized. As I say that, it also means that when I see something out of order I want to fix it (even if it is not my right). This is especially the case when I see a very good well contructed page such as It's a Wonderful Life in Okoto. That is why I changed your picture. This has not occured just in your case. I have changed things/made alternate images before for other user's, pages and they did not mind. I have realized now that not all people respond in that manner. When I left that rather rude comment on your talk page earlier that was solely a response to your message being in all caps, which ticked me off. I responded in a very immature manner, as I have done to others in the past just. I told myself, that starting in 2015 I was going to be super serious as far as the wiki goes, and now see myself going a little too serious. Anyway, consider this an official apology to you from me. As of when I post this message, I will have moved on from this situation, and hope you will have too. Please take this present. T'o'a'T'u's'k'!'[[User Talk:ToaTusk|'(Talk)']] 05:41, February 1, 2015 (UTC) As per your comment on the crossover blog, you would be perfectly within your own right to comment on user blogs, even if they pertain to maintenance discussion. Here are the relevant policy guidelines.